


Played by the Best

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sex Games, Teasing, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “Are. You. Kidding me?” Merlin pushes and shoves until Arthur is back on his side and he can flop onto his back and throw an arm over his face. He can feel Arthur’s hand slinking across his belly, tapping that same dumb rhythm, slinking down, down, down. Merlin swallows, but he’s not yet ready to let go of his irritation. “We swore, no earlier than 8. Some of us need sleep if you want me to be holly and jolly.”





	Played by the Best

Merlin wakes, and winter slithers cool across his skin. He’s a little confused, his mouth still tasting like stale mulled wine. He shivers, reaches for a blanket, and wonders what woke him. It’s still dark out, the jarring constellation of Christmas lights still twinkling too bright outside his window. 

What woke him hits him, literally. A soft tap quickly followed by four more on the back of his thigh, just below his butt. The hand lingers there, warm in the chill. The tapping then resumes, slinking down his thigh, to the back of his knee. He jerks a little, ticklish and unable to help the reflex. The hand drifts away, and then he’s covered by a very heavy, warm body. 

Arthur doesn’t do much except nestle against Merlin’s naked back for a while, shifting like a cat trying to find the perfect spot. He ends up blanketing Merlin, with his hands trailing up and down Merlin’s side. “Do you know what today is?” He whispers, breath hot in Merlin’s ear.

Merlin shifts his head and is greeted by a face full of blond hair and blue eyes. “Is it morning already? Seems like it’s still night, based on the lighting.” 

Arthur rolls his eyes, nips at Merlin’s nose. “You incorrigible scrooge.” He leans up, and Merlin shivers. “I did wait, until 12:01 I’ll have you know.” 

Merlin pushes up as much as he can. “Are. You. Kidding me?” He pushes and shoves until Arthur is back on his side and he can flop onto his back and throw an arm over his face. He can feel Arthur’s hand slinking across his belly, tapping that same dumb rhythm, slinking down, down, down. Merlin swallows, but he’s not yet ready to let go of his irritation. “We swore, no earlier than 8. Some of us  _ need _ sleep if you want me to be holly and jolly.” 

Arthur hums, and Merlin realizes he’s humming a song. He moves down Merlin’s stomach and waist until his breath is a damp warmth against his crotch. He doesn’t give Merlin a chance to speak before he’s licking Merlin’s length, already half-hard despite the chill. Merlin groans, low in his throat, before pushing Arthur off. “No,” is all he says, before rolling over. He reaches around, struggling for a blanket, but not finding any. 

“Dumped them all on the floor, cause I know you,” Arthur mumbles. He noses along Merlin’s crack, still humming, his fingers still tapping away. “Let me warm you up Merlin, wake you up. Then we can enjoy some spicy cocoa...A little snuggling before the fire... You don’t want to just be waking up when the others arrive, do you?”

Merlin grumbles and tries to shift away from the tongue suddenly poking between his cheeks. “Don’t see why they needed to come at all that early,” he huffs. His legs shift though, opening to give Arthur more access. “Don’t see why they can’t wait until lunchtime like normal friends. Christmas time being about family and all.”

Arthur doesn’t answer right away, too busy trying to lick his way into Merlin. When he succeeds, Merlin can’t help jerking a little. Arthur uses his hands to hold him still. Merlin’s half forgotten he’s grousing, losing himself in the weird rhythm Arthur’s working when the blond suddenly stops. “They are our family, Merls. Now be a good scrooge and hand me the lube.” 

Merlin does as asked, if only because he knows Arthur’s on a mission he won’t be deterred from. Doesn’t stop him from throwing the candy-cane smelling liquid at his head though. Arthur grins when he catches it and Merlin knows he’s in trouble. Two fingers, heavily coated and  _ cold _ breech him, and Merlin yelps. He tries to wriggle away but Arthur pins him fast, works his fingers at a steady tempo. 

“Just-” Merlin huffs, hips jerking spastically against the sheets. Arthur’s fingers, though delightfully thick, aren’t enough. Arthur understands him though, and moves, lifting Merlin’s hips so he’s got a better angle. He doesn’t waste any time, entering Merlin gently but swiftly. Merlin sighs, pleased, until Arthur thrust once and then just… holds still. He’s not ashamed to admit he whines, long and loud. Arthur leans down to kiss the shell of his ear. Then he rolls his hips, slowly. 

“Let’s play a game, Merls,” he whispers. “If you can guess the song, I’ll let you go back to sleep.” 

“And if I can’t?” Merlin hisses, even as Arthur shifts his hips again.

“We have our own, private Christmas now, before anyone arrives and you have to be pleasant.” Arthur punctuates his demand with one slow thrust followed by four rapid thrust. 

Merlin frowns. Arthur’s more the musical one, what with being in an actual band and all. But Merlin’s smart, he knows all of Arthur’s favorite songs. “You’re on.” 

Arthur grins, smacks him hard on the left cheek, and moves. His starts with one slow, lingering thrust, then follows with a more rapid movement. It’s a confusing pattern of shallow and deep and soft and hard, rapid and slow. He moves, bringing Merlin to the edge, and then shifts, so that Merlin can’t quite find relief. Halfway through he forgets he’s supposed to be guessing something as he claws at the sheets. “Please, just-” he can’t ask Arthur to move,  _ because that’s all he’s doing _ , but Merlin’s getting desperate.

“Give up?” Arthur ask, slowing the roll of his hips. 

“Yes, fuck, all right! Christmas when done, just please,” Merlin cries. He doesn’t need light to see Arthur’s cruel and triumphant grin. 

“ Pa rum pum pum pum,” Arthur sings as he thrust. Merlin doesn’t even care, to relieved when Arthur reaches a hand down to find him, to stroke him in rhythm. It doesn’t take long after that for Merlin to come with a cry. His whole body clenches, which pushes Arthur over the edge. 

They slump together for a moment, breaths heavy. Once Merlin’s lungs work again he says, “You hate that song.” 

Arthur shrugs against him. “But it’s your favorite.”

Merlin has to kiss him then, long and languid. “If I’m gonna get up this early, the least you could do is wash my back.” 

“Certainly,” Arthur says, “but first, open your gift.” He carefully pulls out, nose scrunching at the cool mess, and reaches under his pillow to hand Merlin a small, gold-wrapped box.

Merlin can feel his eyes beginning to water, because he knows what this is. 

Arthur just smiles.

\---

At 8 am on the dot, Merlin in sitting in Arthur’s lap as the others arrive. Morgana notices it first, and she winks at him. Gwaine seems to be the last, but he’s the one who shouts, “Merlin said yes! Finally!


End file.
